Dark desire of the broken man
by Polyxeni
Summary: Waver Velvet, now known as Lord El Melloi II is still broken from the events of the 4th Holy Grail War. Painful memories hunt him each day of his life. What happens when the broken man faces off with sexual desire? WaverxReines/Dark fic


|| Dark stuff. Do not read on if you can't handle darkness. ||

The Lord El Melloi II sat in his study in this late evening. He smoked his last cigar as he stared out the window and looked over the campus of the Clock Tower. Heavy rain was falling, not unusual for a summer day in London. While the weather in his home country may be dreary, he wouldn't want to be anywhere but here.

He especially wouldn't want to be in Japan. Just thinking of the name of that very country gave his stomach an ache. Sometimes he wished he could go back in time and tell himself 'You stupid idiot, don't go to Fuyuki. Don't steal Lord El Melloi's catalyst.'

Realizing it was getting late, he raises from his chair, stumbles out his half finished cigar and throws over his jacket. As he opens the door to step outside his way was blocked by a tiny blonde with eyes just as full of confidence as her Uncle's.

"Reines. Why are you here? You should be at home." He notes in annoyance and eyes the Mercury maid he designed for her protection. Even if the doll knew to protect her, it would obey any and all of Reines wishes. Often it was a nuisance. Reines was stubborn and extremely curious.

"I was shopping." The 15 year old points to the many bags carried by Trimmau.

"I thought if I am in the city, I may as well drop by to pick you up. Let's go home together, brother." She offers with a smirk. Mischievous as ever. Of course, Waver can't deny her. He wouldn't leave her here or leave her to return on her own. True, Trimmau was with her, but his strong sense to protect her wouldn't allow him to leave her be even if for the maid.

"Come then, it is already late." He responds and leaves with the two, going to the car and driving home with them.

He didn't want to stay at the Archibald residence for much longer, but Reines insisted he stays for dinner. Having sworn to serve her for his entire life, this was yet another demand he couldn't deny. Sometimes he wondered if this was how Diarmuid felt when Grainne caused her spell on him.

It wasn't too bad. The family's servants probably cooked the best food in all of England. Tasting it was like tasting heaven itself. He couldn't complain.

"I heard you were going to give Flat the catalyst for Alexander the Great. Fufu, isn't that rude of you? Shouldn't you be giving it the tenth head of the Archibald to repent for your sins?"

Another thing she wasn't supposed to find out about but she has anyway. This girl was a first class spy. Not such a surprise. He's always noted how she truly is her Uncle's niece.

"If he ever decides to fight a Holy Grail War, I will give that to him. That's what the catalyst is for. You on the other hand, you I won't allow to fight a Holy Grail War. Your Uncle would return from the dead and yell me into hell if I didn't protect you from such a terrifying game."

Kayneth never stopped hunting him anyway. Whenever Waver commited mistakes in his studies, he heard the voice of Kayneth shouting at him in his mind. It was as if he could never escape the deceased man's mockery.

At the mention of her Uncle, Reines face darkens. He immediately regrets having brought Kayneth up.

But after a mere few seconds, her lips curl into an understanding smile and she quietly goes back to eating her soup.

She wouldn't cry. She was the same type of stubborn woman Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri was. While Kayneth and Waver had no problem showing their emotion, showing even tears, the two believed it a necessity to hold tears back or to downplay them. But it was fine. He knows how strong the little Lady is in her heart.

From then on they didn't exchange another word.

Definitely, Reines understood his worry.

She never asked about the catalyst again.

It was almost midnight when he finally got home.

Throwing his clothes off and taking a shower he wanted to do just one thing.

Try out the video game that only arrived this morning.

Coming out of the shower, he prepared a cup of tea and got into his boxers and shirt. Garment meant for sleeping and relaxing.

Sitting on his bed then, he began playing the game.

He played the night away until he finished it completely.

When he turned the console off, she came to mind.

A small frame, a bossy tone, slender fingers, long blonde thick and silky hair. Beautiful eyes that would change from blue to red whenever blinking.

A groan escaping his lips, he tried to fight his desire.

It was ever so often that he thought about the young Lady El Melloi and found himself errected. It never happened when she was around. Fortunately it seems he can control himself when she is around. But when he was alone and in the mood, he thought of her.

Among the many students in the association who lusted after him, there was not one he would take into bed. He wasn't interested in them and he didn't like the idea of them bragging about their bedstories. It was something private. And he would always keep such things private.

What exactly about Reines thrilled him so much, he wasn't sure of that himself. He didn't love her no - he denied that for himself. Because it would be stupid. She is a little girl, he an adult who would not even be considered a worthy broom by the Archibald. Besides he despised the ways Magi forced marriages on their children. There was an age gap between Waver and Reines, quite a huge one. It was just another reason why he denied having any feelings for her. And he would always keep in mind what Kayneth would do to him if he knew he touched Reines.

Yet, whenever she came to mind his manhood bulged at a rapid pace. The thoughts filling his mind were filthy.

It was as if he wasn't treating Reines, his little sister and the girl he swore to protect, like a human being anymore.

A dirty magus was all he saw himself during such disgusting dreams.

Waver closes his eyes and decides to bring himself bliss by picturing another scene where he would ravage her...

 _In their room, they were talking. Talking normally about what would be next on Waver's schedule. Nothing out of the ordinary, until the girl turned her back to him. Waver placed his huge gloved hand on her small shoulder and forcibly turned her around._

" _Hey! Don't touch me! What the heck is-!" Of course, she would be bossy and angry if Waver laid hand on her to take charge. But he didn't care. Her bossy tone made him only hornier. Not letting go of her shoulder, he pressed the weak girl onto her bed and leaned over her. Holding her wrists now, he made sure she has no means of fighting him. His lips pressing down against hers, he forces his tongue into her tiny mouth. Tasting her sweet lips and dominating her small and inexprienced tongue. Her wrists were struggling, he felt it. They were so small and fragile, he had to be careful not to put too much pressure onto them. He would end up breaking them if he did. Her legs did the same now, they began to fight against him. How disgusted it was to feel even further turned on by her struggling. Her struggling was to no avail. Perhaps that is why his bulge grew at her weak attempts. It presses against her small stomach. Monstrous against the body of such a tiny frame. She whimpered words of denial, but he couldn't hear them. He only knew the desire in his pants. Unzipping himself, he without mercy presented his hard length to her. He can see the fear in her eyes clearly. Her eyes were focused purely on his manhood. It was as if his face was ereased from existence. Her fear was irrelevant to him. Removing one hand from her wrist and using it to tear off her light night gown it was easy for him to rip apart such a small gown. He shoved the torn shreds off the bed and with a single finger tore her white panties off. A pure white. It matched a girl who was still a virgin._

 _Her vagina was small. It had him gasp in awe of it. The girl used her freed arm to push against his face. Annoying to him, he used his one hand still holding down her other wrist to stongly confine them both in his grip. His other hand will need to be used for something else. Curiously, he moved apart her soft pussylips with that one hand and observed the tiny entrance._

 _How tight she would be.. The thought had him throb immensely._

" _Waver! Don't do this! Get off me now!" She yelled in that same bossy tone. But he didn't stop. He slipped a finger into her tightness and allowed the long digit to sink into her wetness. The wetness of such a young girl, it was quite something and made it easy for to insert._

" _Nnnngggg!" She gasped erotically. Without a doubt, she enjoyed this. In fact, her vagina seemed desperate to suck more of his digit in._

 _His finger moved back and forth. Careful. Not too deep. He did not want to break her hymen yet._

 _He watched her gasp. Her mouth opening, it releases moans and heavy breaths. He was sure, she often pleased herself with those tiny fingers of her. It had to feel all the better for her with his longer and bigger finger._

 _When he finally pulled his finger out it was drenched in a wetness he had never seen in a woman before._

" _Waver! You bastard! Stop this now! I will make your life a living hell! How dare! How dare you undress me! You filthy scumbag!" Clearly, she was ashamed. Her face was plain crimson. Her shouting as intense as her Uncle's. But he didn't care. Freeing her hands, he wraps her legs around his waist forcibly and slowly but surely allows his cock to sink into her pool of wetness._

" _Ahhh.." He gasped. Her tightness was pure bliss. Never has he felt such a tightness before. It was so good, he almost cummed the first second when her tight hole wrapped around him._

" _Noooo!" The girl whimpers. And finally, he saw her tears. Those tears she would never allow to see anyone, they finally fell. His cock moved based her hymnen and mercilessly destroyed it, having her bleed heavily for a moment._

" _Ahh! No! Stop! Stop! You are hurting me! You piece of filth! How dare you! I am the head of the Archibald! You will die for this!"_

 _Yelling and threatening. Pain and suffering. He cared for none of that. Just his own pleasure was relevant._

 _Her blood dripped down her little butt cheeks. Her whimpers grew stronger. Now that he broke her, he trusted harder. The sound of their grasped flesh echoed hroughout this room, mixed with her sweet whimpers and soft started to enjoy this, he was felt her soft thighs around his waist. It gave him warmth, the same kind of warmth he recieved from her inside._

 _Eyeing her undeveloped breasts and her pale skin, it was just like porcelain. She was like a doll. Like Trimmau almost. But even more when working off sexual frustration he often used Trimmau, the Maid didn't respond with such reactions Reines showed. And these reactions made it all the better for him._

 _He massages a breast gently and decides to look back at her face. She was still crying. But she stopped yelling. She was taking it now. Taking his length in as she moaned and whimpered as if this was the one thing she's dreamed of for all her life. She was frightened, perhaps under momentary shock - he can tell from her widened hues which were blankly staring at him._

 _Letting go of the small pink nipple he played with for a short while, he lifts her legs over his shoulders, that small body being forced into a position to make it even better for him._

 _Ah yes.. Now he can go even deeper. Feeling this insane tightness all the more, he hisses. His cock poking to the base of her womb she squealed. She didn't sound like a person when making this sound. She sounded like an animal that's being chased through a forest. And he saw her as just such right now. An animal - a pleasure doll._

 _Her arms loosely rested by her sides. They didn't move at the need to change positions again he had to do it before this little thing would push him over the out for a moment, he didn't mean to give her relief._

 _He grabs her arms and turns her over like a plaything. She didn't say a thing. She's become unresponsive. He already shaped her into his pleasure doll. She rests on her stomach. But that wasn't how he wanted her. Forcing her up by grabbing her hips, he made her sit on all fours. Exactly the way he wanted to have her...What a small rear though. Almost like a forbidden fruit among the rears he had seen thus far. He looks at it as he once more digs his manhood into her hole, causing her to gasp. This had to be pleasure. She moaned and gasped because she enjoyed this. After so much denial, it made things all the hotter._

 _He would soon come...From behind, he trusts into her, ruthlessly and without care for her. He couldn't tell if her whimpers were sounds of pain or pleasure. But in the end, it didn't matter._

 _He pounded away at her until he came hard and long, leaving inside her the biggest load he's left in anyone he was done, he pulled out and let her fall on her stomach. She curled up into a ball and shivered immediately.._

"Fuckkkk!" Rubbing away at his manhood he cums into a tissue just as the dream finishes. Laying there in exhaustion for a few minutes, he rubs his face.

"Argh damn."Frustrated and angry at himself he sits up and drinks from a bottle of water. He hated himself each time he'd get off on such a twisted dream.

But these dreams wouldn't stop. They were always coming back and each time they came they gave him the greatest of orgasms.

What a twisted man his sexual desires made of him...

He should feel ashamed but instead, he blocked the dreams from memory and went on with his daily life.

As long as he won't have such desires right before Reines there was no harm.

And he was sure, he never would have.

He would never hurt his little sister.

Never.


End file.
